Viaje inesperado
by UchihaFullbuster
Summary: Después de viajar durante tres años, los hermanos Elric regresan a su hogar. Para Winry, haber estado todos estos años separada de sus amigos ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que ha podido soportar.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Me gustaría deciros que me encanta leer fanfics, siempre que puedo me paso por la página. Y hasta hoy nunca me había atrevido a subir ninguna historia. Me encantaría que le echaran un vistazo y me dijeran que les parece. Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero... si gusta me esforzaré al máximo para continuar mi primera historia!

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Hiromi Arakawa.**

**Capítulo 1: Volver a vernos**

Han pasado tres años desde que abandonaran Rizenbool, tres años desde que vieron ese ser volver de entre los muertos…

-Oye hermano. ¿Crees que vamos en buen camino?- Preguntó una armadura gigante al rubio con trenza que tenía al lado.

-No lo sé, Al- El rubio bajito contestó a la gran armadura con rostro preocupado.

A decir verdad, esta extraña pareja llamaba la atención de aquel vagón. Todos los miraban extrañados, todos, excepto una niña pequeña de ojos claros y pelo castaño. Miraba a Al con una gran sonrisa y ojos de admiración.

-¿Mira Al, parece que le has caído bien!

Al miró a su hermano, sabía que la gente solía mirarlo con desprecio, notaba sus miradas clavadas como puñales. Y también sabía que Ed nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo, porqué se sentía demasiado culpable por haber tenido que ligar el alma de su querido hermano en esta grande y llamativa armadura.

-¿Si, onichan!- Creo que le he caído muy bien!- Al lo dijo sonriendo, calmando así un poco más los sentimientos de culpa de Edward.

El tren viajaba deprisa, llevaban dos horas de viaje y ya sólo les quedaba una parada. Enseguida llegarían a Rizembool, su hogar.

Edward ya estaba temblando por temor a la reacción de su amiga y mecánica Winry…

¿Qué le haría al descubrir que su automail había sido destruido? Sólo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.

Hacía un sol magnífico, ni una sola nube se atrevía a tapar el cielo azul de Risembool.

La abuela Pinako cocinaba uno de sus mejores estofados en la cocina, mientras Winry seguía en el taller concentrada en su nuevo automail. Winry ya no era esa niña pequeña que recordaban los hermanos Elric, su cuerpo había cambiado, su cuerpo ya era el cuerpo de una mujer.

Winry salió al balcón para despejarse, llevaba varias horas sin apartar la vista del automail, así que pensó que un poco de aire fresco no le iría del todo mal.

Estaba ensimismada mirando hacia el paisaje tan verde y característico de Risembool cuando descubrió a lo lejos unas figuras que le resultaban familiares.

-¿Edward?, ¿Alphone?- Winry había esperado este momento desde el día en que esos dos hermanos se habían marchado y la habían dejado allí con su abuela. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para estar junto a Pinako y recibir a Ed y Al. Cuánto más se acercaban, más nerviosa se ponía Winry. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, no sabría que decirles… entonces fue cuando vio que el automail de Ed era casi inexistente.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, una llave inglesa aterrizó sobre la cabeza del pobre Edward.

-Ouch, ouch, ouch!- Ed sabía que Winry se enfadaría con él al enseñarle su brazo, pero tanto… Cayó de espaldas sobre la verde y húmeda hierba.

-¡Onichan! ¿Estás bien?- Alphonse también sabía que Winry era muy fuerte cuando se enojaba, así que estaba bastante preocupado por su hermano. Ese golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-¡EDWARD ELRIC! ¿Se puede saber que has hecho para destrozar de esta manera mi automail?- Winry chillaba como una loca, sus cabellos largos y rubios se movían al son de sus palabras. Sus ojos azules reflejaban enfado, pero en realidad, ella lo que más sentía era temor. Si Ed había vuelto con el automail en ese estado significaba que se había expuesto ante un gran peligro, incluso habría podido morir.

Esa idea pareció reflejarse en su rostro, su abuela la miraba con preocupación y Al no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ed por fin se había puesto en pie, abrazó fuerte a la abuela Pinako y a Winry y entró en la cocina mientras se frotaba el estómago que rugía de hambre. Pero no se sentaría todavía a cenar, pues la abuela no había acabado así que prefirió irse a la ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, Al se quedó en la cocina explicando todas las historias y lo ocurrido durante todo ese tiempo. Él lo explicaba como anécdotas, mientras que Winry no lo sentía así. A medida que avanzaba la historia las lágrimas iban nublando su vista.

-Winry… Estamos bien, ha sido un viaje duro pero lo hemos superado. No tienes de que preocuparte.- Al se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de Winry, así que pensó que lo mejor sería no darle más importancia al asunto. En ese momento, Winry decidió que la próxima vez viajaría con ellos. Si ellos corrían tal peligro como para no poder regresar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando el momento en que el coronel Mustang le diera la noticia de que algo malo les había pasado a los hermanos Elric. Quería ayudarlos como fuera.

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Que les pareció? Cualquier comentario me haría especial ilusión, si con eso me ayudan a mejorar. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me hace muchísima ilusión seguir con esto! Gracias por esos dos reviews que me alegraron el día! :)

Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que os guste!

**Capitulo 2:**

Rizembool amanecía como siempre, dejando un precioso paisaje a la vista de cualquiera.

Winry ya había advertido a los chicos que tardaría al menos dos semanas en arreglar lo poco que quedaba del automail de Ed. Los hermanos decidieron que durante esas dos semanas las pasarían descansando y relajándose un poco.

Alphone la mayoría del tiempo lo dedicaba a ayudar a la abuela Pinako, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las tareas de la cocina. Quería apuntarse todas aquellas recetas nuevas que la abuela hacía para poder probarlas algún día. Porqué él seguía creyendo que lograrían encontrar la forma de dejar de ser una armadura, sentía que poco a poco estaban más cerca de su propósito. Ed, por su parte, pasaba mucho de su tiempo libre entrenando y visitando la tumba de su madre. Quería que el recuerdo de Trisha permaneciera siempre en su mente. Porqué estaba convencido de que esa cosa que salió de la transmutación humana no era su madre. Quería quitarse ese horrible recuerdo de su mente, pero su brazo, su pierna y, más importante, su hermano siempre se lo recordaban.

Una noche, cuando regresaba del cementerio, se encontró con su mejor amiga, Winry. Ella también había ido al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus padres y de paso, dejar un par de ramos en cada una. Winry era más pequeña cuando perdió a sus padres, por lo que él y Alphonse se encargaban de intentar animarla para que estuviera bien. No le gustaba ver a su amiga triste, por mucho que no lo demostrara casi nunca, Ed sentía una debilidad muy grande por la rubia. Sentía un gran cariño y afecto hacía ella.

Cuando estuvieron uno al frente del otro, Winry subió la mirada y posó sus ojos azules a los dorados del rubio. Se le entristeció la mirada al descubrir que Ed había estado llorando, ya que había podido ver que los grandes ojos dorados de Ed ahora eran rojos y estaban hinchados, al igual que sus mejillas. Winry no podía soportar ver triste a Edward. Sabía lo culpable que se sentía el rubio, sabía que él jamás se perdonaría haber revivido aquel ser que ni por asomo se parecía a su madre, y, sobre todas las cosas, sabía lo culpable y - que se sentía cada vez que miraba a Al. Ella, en cambio, no podía culparlo, ya que si ella hubiera tenido algún tipo de conocimiento sobre alquimia, seguramente hubiera intentado por todos los medios resucitar a sus padres. Ella, más que nadie, sabe lo cruel que es la vida, lo cruel que es perder a un ser querido a una edad tan temprana. Jamás lo culparía.

-Ed…. – Winry hablaba casi en susurros. Le dolía tanto ver a su amigo en ese estado que era incapaz de decir nada más.

-¡No te preocupes, Winry! Todo está bien.- Siempre hacía ver que estaba bien, no quería preocupar a sus seres queridos, por eso, le quitaba importancia a todos los asuntos. Sólo él tendría que cargar con la culpa.

Y así, sin más, los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Winry. Paseaban uno al lado del otro, sin decirse nada, pero no era necesario. Con sólo la presencia de cada uno se sentían bien. No necesitaban nada más.

Fue entonces, cuando la rubia se paró en seco, esperando que Ed hiciera lo mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había parado, se giró a verla y lo que vio lo asustó. Winry se había dejado caer, sus perfectas rodillas tocaban al suelo y se habían rascado por el golpe. Se tapaba su rosto con ambas manos, indicándole que sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, lágrimas que hacían que su corazón titubease. Odiaba ver a su amiga llorar, no lo soportaba, porqué aunque no lo admitiera, ella…. ¿Que era Winry, en realidad para él? Poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ella hasta quedar a su lado, se agachó para quedar frente a su rostro, aún tapado. Posó sus brazos sobre la espalda de la chica, y así sin más, la abrazó. La abrazó con un sentimiento que jamás antes había sentido, su corazón latía más que nunca y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Winry consiguió calmarse, ese abrazo la tranquilizó, la hizo sentir que nunca la dejaría sola, por muchos viajes que pudiera hacer. Así que, cuando obtuvo el valor suficiente, elevó su mirada azul, ahora mezclada con las lágrimas que había dejado salir. Lo miró, y él sintió que jamás había estado tan cerca de sus ojos, esos que ahora lo estaban observando con determinación.

-Ed, cuándo volváis a Central quiero ir con vosotros. Quiero estar cerca para cuándo me necesitéis. No quiero perderos como me pasó con mis padres…- Habló bajito, pero aun así fue claro.

-No creo que sea buena idea, se que estás preocupada, pero tienes que cuidar a la vieja enana.

-Por favor, déjame ir con vosotros. Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, y siempre puedo venir a visitarla.

-hmmm, está bien. Pero quiero que sepas, que Central estos días no es muy segura. Así que te pido que lo pienses un poco más.

-Lo tengo decidido, quiero ir a Central!

"¿Porqué será tan cabezona? Se que Scar está todavía por allí, y no quiero involucrarla, pero... ella insiste en venir!" Ed se desesperaba ante la tozudez de la chica. Bien sabía que si no pararía hasta salirse con la suya, y la verdad, no quería volver a sentir el frío contacto de la llave inglesa de Winry.

Cuando llegaron, la mesa ya estaba preparada, la abuela, con la ayuda de Alphonse, había preparado un rico y sabroso estofado. A Ed le chiflaba el estofado, nadie lo entendía, ya que uno de los ingredientes principales es la leche. Cenaron todos juntos, como cuándo eran más pequeños. La abuela, aunque siempre intentara sacar de quicio al mayor de los hermanos, se sentía contenta de tener a la familia otra vez con ella.

¡Y hasta aquí el segundo! Espero muchas visitas y algún review para darme el empujoncito que necesito para continuar! :):)

Gracias por sacar un momento de vuestro tiempo!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
